Marca de nacimiento
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Hermione tiene un pasado que ella misma no conoce, antes de salir en busca de los orocruxes junto a Harry este se revela... ¿Por que tenia que suceder esto justo ahora? ¿Cual sera el destino de la gran hechicera?


_Bueno este es mi primer historia de la maravillosa serie de libros de Harry Potter… Aun no he leído el ultimo libro debido a que no lo he conseguido -.-U_

_Fue entonces cuando una idea llego a mi, a modo de final alternativo… estaba pensando en escribir un HHr pero no hallaba como deshacerme de Ginny sin que resultara cliché, allí fue cuando me puse a comparar a Hermione con otra bruja poderosa y surgió una teoría, loca lo se pero espero que lo puedan disfrutar…^^_

_Como sea, guiándome por la película, este fic esta situado tan solo unos días antes de que Hermione le borre la memoria a sus padres…. Como podrán suponer cambiare un poco la trama a partir de ahora aunque creo q me quedare con lo de los orocrux…_

_Soy ILK y declaro que ni la saga de Harry Potter, y así mismo ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenece._

* * *

Frio… es todo lo que puedo sentir en este mismo instante ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No se la razón por la cual he decidido responder al llamado de esa voz en mi cabeza, pero el tono de la misma era tan embriagador que me obligo a abandonarlo todo.

En estos instantes nada tiene sentido, el mundo a mi alrededor no tiene luz y el silencio me mantiene conectada a el.

Hermione….- De nuevo esa voz y yo sin querer avanzo dos pasos sumiéndome mas en la obscuridad, siento la necesidad de acudir lo mas pronto posible a su lado.

Hermione… tu señor te esta llamando…- ¿Señor? ¿Qué señor?- Ven a mi… ven…

Esa voz la he escuchado en algún otro lugar, pero no puedo distinguir cual, algo dentro de mi me dice que corra, mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo continua su camino hasta él. Poco a poco reconozco mi entorno… esta obscuridad no es en vano, me he estado adentrando en una húmeda cueva sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

Hasta hace unas horas gozaba de mis vacaciones con mis padres, riendo en el parque y cazando luciérnagas para liberarlas poco después, sabía perfectamente que podrían ser las últimas vacaciones que pasara a su lado. Ellos lucían igualmente felices aunque desconocían que es lo que estaba planeando hacer, que es lo que les haría dentro de unos cuantos días. Me fui a la cama temprano y comencé a enumerar todas las cosas que quería compartir con ellos, antes de acompañar a Harry en su viaje- ¡Arrghh!

Un dolor punzante atraviesa mi cabeza, destrozando todo pensamiento y recuerdo. Mis manos se posan inmediatamente e ambos lados de mi cabeza, intento contenerlo pero los gritos no dejan de salir desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta, cada vez que me detengo en Harry mi cabeza se siente como si fuese a explotar y de pronto todo cesa.

Estoy en el húmedo suelo de la caverna, un sudor frio resbala por mi frente y mi cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente. Trato de ubicar con la vista cualquier rastro de la persona que me ha llamado hasta aquí pero no logro reconocer nada con mis ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Eso esta muy mal…- el sonido de una túnica que se desliza al caminar procede desde detrás de mí, me niego a voltear.-… Tú no naciste para servir al joven Potter…

Mis ojos se amplían en la sorpresa al sentir las frías manos posándose en la parte posterior de mi garganta, voltean mi rostro a la fuerza y me encuentro cara a cara con el mago tenebroso mas peligroso de todos los tiempos, me observa fijamente con sus ojos viperinos y continua hablando- Tu naciste para servirme a mi… Lord Voldemort…

N-no… yo no naci para ti…- esa es mi respuesta inmediata, nunca traicionaría a mis amigos por él.

¡Silencio!- Mis piernas se doblan y yo termino arrodillada, en ese momento se que alguien ha utilizado el encantamiento _imperius _sobre mi-… Eres una insolente… pero eso se arreglara… tu me servirás de mucho…

Poco a poco veo su figura ubicándose delante de mí mientras mis manos permanecen pegadas al suelo y mis ojos, temblorosos, intentan desafiarlo. Se que es inútil pero si voy a morir en este instante prefiero hacerlo luchando tal y como Harry me enseño- ¡Arrghh!

Lagrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos, el dolor ha vuelto a mi- Creí que había quedado claro que no le debías lealtad a Potter… sin embargo, esa actitud tuya me servirá de mucho… Potter nunca creería que tú lo traicionarías y es un gusto saber que hasta el momento has hecho tu trabajo tan eficientemente.

¿Q-que quieres decir?- No se que es lo que habré hecho para que el creyese tal cosa, su mano sostiene mi barbilla hundiendo sus uñas en mi piel.

Oh… la inocencia… ¿Qué tendrá que decir tu madre sobre ti Eurídice?... Potter confía en ti y eso es todo lo que necesitas para tu misión… por que tú… ya has sido mordida por la serpiente- Su risa cruel me hizo estremecer ¿por que me llama Eurídice? De entre las sombras veo salir a alguien mas, debe de ser quien me puso el encantamiento.

Bellatrix… ¿Por qué no le explicas todo a la pequeña _hija de muggles_?- Esa bruja (irónicamente hablando) cruel es la que ha hecho sufrir tanto a Ha- a mis amigos, mato a Sirius y torturo a los padres de Neville. Si tan solo pudiese sostener mi varita. Parece que ninguno me toma importancia solo me ven como si no pudiese negarme a sus peticiones.

Como el señor tenebroso ordene-Esa mujer se acercaba cada vez mas a mi valiéndose del hecho de que no puedo hacer nada en contra de ella- ¡Levántate!- Con tan solo mover su varita me tiene a su merced, mis piernas la obedecen a ella y han abandonado mis propias ordenes.

¿Debería felicitarte? No, no es necesario cuando solo hacías lo que debías- Mi furia aumenta al sentir sus manos juguetear con mi cabello, todavía deseo saber que es lo que he hecho por ellos- Mi pequeña y dulce… Eurídice. Tu padre habria estado tan orgulloso de ti…

Ahora si que he perdido el hilo de la conversación, primero mi madre y ahora mi padre ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver? Son simples dentistas muggles así que no deberían de tener importancia en esta conversación pero al parecer ese no es el caso. Empiezo a temblar al sentir como aspira el aroma de mi cabello.

Mi bella Eurídice aun sin saberlo… la sangre de los más fieles sirvientes del Señor tenebroso corre por tus venas- ¡Esta loca! No entiendo nada de lo que dice y eso ya es mucho decir.- Tu no eres Hermione Granger….- ¿Qué acaba de decir? Todo esto me tiene muy confundida- Sin embargo vamos a comenzar por otro lado…

Estoy especialmente orgullosa por tus servicios hacia nuestro señor, siempre llevándole a Potter en bandeja de plata- sus dedos recorriendo mis mejillas dejan una horrible sensación de vacio.

¡YO NUNCA HARIA TAL COSA!- Que no se atreva a sugerirlo siquiera, yo jamás le haría eso a la persona que no dudo ni un segundo en salvarme del Troll o en correr al auxilio de las demás personas que lo necesitaban.

Eurídice…-Ese tono de amenaza viene acompañado de un ligero _Crusiatus, _me están destrozando- No me interrumpas

Creo que tu y yo estaremos de acuerdo en que fuiste tu la única que orillo a Potter a presentarse completamente solo delante de nuestro señor en el primer año en Hogwarts… de no haber sido por ti el jamás habria llegado tan lejos- poso sus labios sobre mi cabeza mientras yo la movía hacia ambos lados y trataba de explicarme, Voldemort nos observaba atentamente.

Shhh, querida no intentes negar tus actos- Nuevamente sentí el dolor de advertencia- El lo enfrento sólo gracias a ti… al igual que el año siguiente, cuando encontró la entrada hacia la cámara de los secretos y con ello hacia nuestro señor… tu siempre lo has conducido hasta las garras de su destrucción… Fue exactamente lo mismo con el giratiempo, hombres lobo por todos lados al igual que dementores y también con los dragones y las demás pruebas… el no podría haber sobrevivido sin ti.

Podríamos mencionar, también, el como nos ayudaste a sacar a Dumbledore del camino en tu quinto año de colegio- Mis mejillas estaban frías y pálidas y aun así se sentían arder con cada caricia- Si no hubiera sido por tu brillante idea de crear el Ejercito de Dumbledore entonces jamás lo habríamos tenido tan sencillo… eso sin contar que nuevamente preparaste a Potter para luchar contra nuestro señor, seria indigno que aquel que lo venció alguna vez no opusiese mayor resistencia que un simple _Expelliarmus _

No podía haber sido así, todo era mentira, eso había pasado por simple coincidencia o sencillamente por garrafales descuidos, no había sido para ayudar a Voldemort.

Como siempre le he dicho a nuestro señor, estaré honrada de poner a mi hija a su servicio- el hechizo me libera pero no tengo la fuerza para luchar contra ella y mis piernas deciden ceder dejándome caer al suelo, recostada en el suelo de piedra busco encontrarme con sus miradas. No quiero ser utilizada por este tipo de personas, aun si no soy una sangre limpia eso no significa que deba hacer todo lo que me ordenen los "Sangre pura" o los mestizos de noble descendencia.

Solamente una persona acude a mi mente, alguien que estaría dispuesto a soportar todo por las personas que son valiosas para él y que a pesar del dolor lo enfrentaría con orgullo, valor y la frente en alto…Harry…Como esperaba el dolor vuelve a propagarse por todo mi ser, sin embargo esta vez aguanto las ganas de gritar mordiendo mis labios con lo cual parezco divertir a Bellatrix y a Voldemort.

S-se equivocan…yo hice eso… lo hice por… H-Harry- Mas agudo dolor que me recorre sin piedad

Y seguirás haciendo eso por Harry…querida- Detesto el tono dulzón y burlón que emplea contra mi, en sus ojos veo brillar la malicia pura desean llegar hasta el por mi y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. No contra el único muchacho que llego a considerarme cuando su mejor amigo me había insultado, no contra aquel con el que había compartido mas momentos estimulantes en tan solo cinco años que en toda mi vida junto a mis padres.

Nada en el mundo me haría cambiar de opinión, sin embargo no contaba con que este tipo de magos no era honrado.

Solo recuerda que si no cooperas… siempre existirá el método _Imperius_…- Prefiero morir, oculto mi rostro entre mis cabellos esperando despertar de esta cruel pesadilla en cualquier instante.

Tú perteneces al lado oscuro… Hermione… aunque ese no es tu nombre real- Bellatrix esta recostada aun lado de mi, tomando mis hombros entre sus manos y apoyando su rostro en la cima de mi cabeza, detesto estar tan confundida, invalida, indefensa y por sobre todo sentirme como una completa inútil- Tu eres una sangre pura… el orgullo de los Lestrange y los Black…

Las palabras retumban en mi cabeza, ¿Yo una sangre pura? Definitivamente están equivocados, mi mirada continua perdida no realizo ningún ademan de querer que ella se aleje de mi pero eso no significa que disfrute de esta posición.

Tomaras la confianza del ultimo Potter y lo entregaras al señor tenebroso…- a pesar de mi conmoción negué rápidamente con los ojos a punto de desbordar lagrimas- Lo harás por que yo te lo ordeno… Eurídice… es para lo que te dejamos en esa sucia familia de muggles…

Simplemente me quedo inerte, mis padres nunca mencionaron haberme adoptado.

Antes de ir tras los Lombotton decidimos que serias de mas… utilidad si te apartabas de nuestro camino- Pronto me encontré con la mirada de esta mujer tan desquiciada que gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno- Esa familia parecía la solución ideal… nadie sospecharía que la pequeña Eurídice Lestrange Black terminaría en una situación tan lamentable como lo es vivir bajo el techo de muggles…

Desearía que todo esto fuera mentira pero en tan solo un instante esta arpía esta destrozando mi vida, desintegrando el concepto que tenia sobre mi misma. Siempre he sido insegura y ahora se el porque sentía que había algo inadecuado en mi propio ser, gruesas lagrimas resbalan por mi rostro, he puesto a Harry en peligro tantas veces.

Es una suerte que ese par de muggles halla sido tan débil, aplicar el hechizo correcto duro tan solo un instante, ellos siempre creyeron que tu eras su hija-Ahora el dolor dentro de mi cabeza no me importa eso no es nada comparado con lo que sucede en mi pecho, a pesar de que siempre intente ser la mejor compañera de él he resultado ser la peor escoria.

No tienes por que llorar…- Bellatrix me habla con frialdad y pronto agrega con voz burlona- Mamá esta aquí para hacerte ver el camino correcto… tienes que ser fiel al señor tenebroso tal y como hicimos yo y tu padre… - Susurra la ultima parte como si fuese un especial secreto- No tienes opción pues lo tuyo es un contrato existencial…

Me muestro horrorizada, mis ojos se amplían mientras mi _madre _sonríe desquiciadamente, se lo que significa y eso no es nada bueno. Perdida como tantas otras veces en la biblioteca había descubierto, el año pasado, un libro que mencionaba algunos de los juramentos y contratos mas terribles del mundo mágico, en ese tiempo necesitaba saber un poco mas sobre el juramento inquebrantable que sostenían Malfoy y Snape, según las palabras de Harry.

Mi mirada se detuvo durante algunos segundos en el catalogado como el peor de todos, el contrato existencial, el cual no era otra cosa que un juramento de lealtad eterna hacia alguien mas, aunque era mas que obvio que al morir la persona a la que le debes lealtad eres libre al igual que si esta te libera, sin embargo existía una variante demasiado preocupante, una persona podía caer en ese contrato desde el momento en el que nacía si sus dos padres se mostraban de acuerdo.

"Utilizado por los elfos domésticos, la persona que este bajo dicho contrato no tendrá mas opción que seguir las indicaciones dadas por el dueño de su vida"-Recite casi inconscientemente en el mismo tono que empleaba para responder a mis maestros, no tenia que preguntar a quien habían ofrecido mi vida, es mas que obvio que ahora estoy bajo el completo control de Lord Voldemort.

Veo que se parece a ti, Belatrix- Voldemort se acerco hasta quedar un metro delante de mi, Bellatrix se alzo y con una inclinación se situó al lado izquierdo de su señor-… No es tonta… es buena con los encantamientos… y hará todo lo que le pida…

Bellatrix sonríe con orgullo, como si entregar tu vida, o la de tu familia, a alguien fuese algo por lo que estar feliz. Ambos guardan sus varitas, se que es lo que quieren demostrar.

Levántate…- Sin que yo lo ordene mi cuerpo acata lo dicho por sus pálidos labios-… Ahora ven y júrame lealtad… di que me traerás a Potter… que solo existe un único señor para ti y que aceptas tu legado como una Lestrange…

No importa todo el empeño que pongo en evitar decir tales palabras, estas salen fluyendo rápidamente de mis labios, como si de verdad deseara estar a sus pies, mi destino esta controlado de ahora en adelante…

Las lagrimas por fin caen y al mismo tiempo en que todo se desvanece a mi alrededor, viendo el rostro de mis dos verdugos frente a mi, un ultimo pensamiento surge desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, invocando el perdón de la persona mas valiosa para mi…..

_Lo siento Harry_

* * *

_Originalmente iba a empezar como un oneshot pero .-. al parecer la idea resulto más compleja de lo que pensé así que he aquí el resultado…._

_Como dato adicional este es uno de los capis que más largos he hecho…._

_Cualquier detalle que encuentren notifíquenmelo por favor_

_Espero sus reviews sobre la historia ^^_


End file.
